Bravest Kiss
by Too Cliche For My Own Good
Summary: Only the brave will fall in love. Being crowned a Gryffindor instantly shows your strength and courage. Can two graduates from the house of Gryffindor understand what it means to fall in love before time runs out. Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley.
1. Beauty in the Breakdown

Notes: Hi, so I've had this written for a while but I'm finally getting around to typing it and smoothing it out. I have a good chunk of the story written in my head but it'll take time to get it down. I've honestly had the first three pages typed for like years but since I'm single (cough) again I have some free time to get around to it. Enjoy it.

Further Notes: My ex at the time we were dating told me he heard this story before. Which may mean I've stolen the plot somewhere. If so... well oops. I feel like it's original and if I did subconsciously steal it please condemn me.

Summary: Only the brave will fall in love. Being crowned a Gryffindor instantly shows your strength and courage. Can two graduates from the house of Gryffindor understand what it means to fall in love before time runs out. Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley.

The Bravest Kiss

**Chapter 1: Beauty In the Breakdown**

Oliver Wood was popular. He was well liked and loved by all. The few that did hate him only did it out of jealousy. The charismatic quidditch player however, was oblivious to all of this. His thoughts were always focused to what the next move was going to be or what needed to be done. As a keeper it was his job to predict the next event to prevent what could have been the chance for defeat. That was technically everyone's job on the team but they had a more hands on approach to prevent these things from happening. His sole job was just to stop it. However, quidditch didn't make him this way but it's most likely why quidditch was probably made for him. In the end this gave him one major weakness. He was unable to think about the now. He had trouble focusing on what needed to be done which sadly made him hard to live with. But, this is what made him such a great keeper and what made him so lonely. He was meant to just step back and when it was time he could make his move.

The young brunette with hazel eyes that were so tired from focusing out in the open field closed his eyes. The season was over and their was a two week break before practice kicked in. His plans were to really relax and not do much of anything, '_Not like you have anything else to do.'_

He let out a sigh. His thoughts had started becoming cynical since graduation five years ago. After being disowned by his father for taking a path that was too dangerous young Mr. Wood lived on his own never really talking to anyone else outside of his team. The cynical side helped him deal with his loneliness. It reminded him of someone that -

'_Forgot about you a long time ago.'_

"Shut up!" Oliver's voice boomed in his empty room and he even surprised himself. Letting out a second sigh and a grunt of frustration that sounded similar to a trolls, Oliver buried his face into his pillow. With every breath he took the insecure brunette's world seemed to crumble. He could feel his face turning red with frustration and his thoughts becoming irrational, '_It's been too long Oliver Wood. He probably forgot that you even existed. But,how come I can't forget about him?'_

With another grunt Oliver climbed out of bed and walked down to what he called the kitchen. The room wasn't much but it's where he made his meals. It had a few cupboards with food, a sink, and a place to cook. It was the picture of emptiness. As he took out the pot to begin making dinner for one he heard a familiar tapping on his window. Curious as to who would Owl him this late at night he opened the window and his heart skipped a beat. In front of him was an owl that brought back so many memories that emotions flushed and his heart skipped a beat. The old solemn owl neatly placed a folded letter in front of the young brunette with a smile shining across his face.

"Thank you Hermes." Oliver said giving the wise owl a gentle stroke and an owl treat he kept for moments like these. Anxiously he unfolded the letter hoping to see the familiar, neatly, slanted handwriting only to find familiar small block handwriting. Slightly disappointed he read the letter feeling confused and unsure what to feel.

_Dearest Captain!_

_It's your two favorite beaters writing to you and even though you're on your own team now we know you miss us deep down in your heart. Now I'm sure you're wondering why you miss us so much but that's not the point. The point is that we're writing to our favorite captain because we wanted to just write and say hello. Okay no. _

_The real reason we're writing is to say that we're worried about Percy. He doesn't go out with Penelope anymore and she doesn't come over so we think they broke up. As much of a blessing it is for Percy he well, has been moping around to the point where he doesn't even leave his room anymore. It's so bad even that he quit his job! Percy no longer works for the ministry and he just stays at home. Mum is so worried that she has us doing whatever we can to cheer him up. So far we've tried everything and he just gives us this blank stare. Ron and Ginny gave him a pretty amazing puppet show made out of socks about how much Percy meant to us. So we have tried everything and we're running out of ideas. It's gotten so bad that now Mum won't let anyone out of the house until Percy feels better. _

_On another note a girl we met on a night out is having a party in two days. So we were wondering if you can come tomorrow to see if you can cheer up poor Percy since you and him were pretty close back at Hogwarts. We know it's short notice but you have such a great heart that you'll come and help out Percy._

_ With much thanks,_

_ Ron and George_

With a chuckle Oliver put the letter down and thought about everything. The twins were so manipulative in every thing they had written down. They knew that Oliver would come to Percy's aid at an instant just because he owed the red head so much. He was always so gentle with him where he had been stern with everyone else only because the situation called for it. The thing that the old Captain _loved _about the former Head Boy was his eyes. When out in public he had a look that made him seem stern and at times he was. However, people did like Percy because he could be sincere and sure he was a bit more perfect than the word defined but that was who he was. Oliver saw Percy for who he was when he wasn't out in the open. When there was nobody to show off to or no social norms to keep; Percy took off his glasses and had this soft look. The brunette was always amazed at how simply those glasses seem to change Percy. He would just relax and this was the Head Boy the Captain knew.

Oliver Wood sat down and began to write. He said he would stop by tomorrow not because the twins had asked him but because he was concerned about their brother. He even went as far to scold the twins for being more upset about a party instead of their brother. He attached the note to the Owl that had made itself comfortable on his counter giving it one last pat. As he let the Owl out of his window Oliver felt a nice breeze. With the breeze he was able to relax a bit since hearing that light tap against his window telling him the bravest person he ever knew needed help.

He was there. He had arrived at the home of where the most incredible person he knew grew up and experienced so many life lessons. With a deep breath Oliver mustered up as much courage as possible and knocked unsure which member of the family would open the door. '_I'm ready. I can handle this situation and I'll make Percy better.'_

With a slight hesitation Oliver knocked one more time on the door. Feeling a bit nervous he thought about what he would say to Percy when he saw him. Then the door opened and a gentle earthly woman came into view. She looked over Oliver and then gave a nice warm smile that only a true mother knew how to give. The younger gentleman couldn't help but smile back as she motioned him inside.

"Oh Oliver. How you grown so handsome!" Molly Weasley laughed as she looked over the young man as he carried his bag over his broad shoulders.

"And you look as lovely as ever Mrs. Weasley." Oliver laughed as they walked into the kitchen together where the gentle mother was obviously preparing the evening supper.

The brunette looked over the kitchen comparing it to his own and how he was always amazed by how much more homey he felt in a kitchen with life than at his own quiet and barren one.

"You can drop your stuff in the twin's room if you like."

Confused at the statement Oliver looked over at Mrs. Weasley, "I thought-"

"Yes, I know you're here about Percy but he has requested that we all leave him alone. I know you came for him but I suppose it's better if we respect his wishes. Please feel free to stay as long as you like dear."

Practically offended at what she said Oliver was about to speak out until he stared at her. She looked scared and tired, '_She's worried you idiot. Her son is practically dead inside and she doesn't want to bring anyone into it because it might get worst.'_

Quickly changing his game plan Oliver spoke calmly and bravely, "I think I'll be fine with Percy. I know how he is. I mean I did survive living with him for seven years." Oliver laughed and even Mrs. Weasley gave a slight chuckle, "I think I understand his limits so if I feel like I'm intruding on his space I'll quickly retreat back to the twins. But if it's okay I'd like to try and room with Percy during my stay here."

Without even waiting for an answer he gave her a hug as a thank you for understanding and for also letting him stay at her home. As he took the steps two at a time he felt his heart beat a little faster and his breath becoming shorter. Unsure if it was because he was about to see the person he missed more than his dead mother or a day of relaxation had weakened him he paused at the door with a single P carved on the front. Shrugging his shoulders in a failed attempt to relax himself he knocked on the door.

Within a second of his knock Oliver Wood heard the voice of his former school mate and probably his best friend, "If it's okay I'd rather be alone."

With a face of slight disappointment at how Percy had answered the door Oliver yelled jokingly, "If it's okay I'd rather you open the door."

The secluded man's voice became a little more higher pitched in confusion as he replied, "I'll open the door if you tell me who you are."

"Just open the door Perce, it's me, Ol'." Oliver smiled to himself. Percy would never give into any situation unless he was in charge. By revealing himself it gave Percy the opportunity to make a plan before the door was even opened.

There was a slight shuffle behind the door and when it was opened it had to be one of the most beautiful yet saddest sights Oliver had ever seen. Percy looked a little older and wiser since he had last seen him but now he seemed more vulnerable as ever. His eyes showed exhaustion and the sweater he wore fit him perfectly yet gave the look of it being too large making him seem smaller than ever.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?"

Putting on a huge genuine smile the taller man gave the shorter confused one a huge hug that probably threw off Percy's neat and careful plan to dismiss him as quickly as possible. Once Oliver's arms made a full circle around the tired red head he felt his and Percy's body just relax into each other's. For that moment nothing else existed except for the warm body against their own and the heart beats fluttering for this fleeting moment.

"I've missed you Perce." Oliver's voice was soft, lacking the confidence that always made him so brave and strong.

"I missed you too... Ol'." Percy had to pause, he was still in shock that Oliver Wood, the most amazing person he ever knew was here at his door as his time was running out.

Clearing his throat Percy slowly stepped out of the warmest embrace he ever felt and motioned Oliver inside. Percy's normally neat room was cluttered with books and parchments all opened and piled atop of each other. Confused Oliver peeked at one of the stacks and was surprised to see that a good amount of them were fairy tales. Unsure why Percy had locked himself in his room with mountains of children's stories the taller man decided to ignore it and sat on the bed that was amazingly clear of any clutter.

'_It's probably so he stays focused._' Biting his lower lip the brunette motioned the red head to sit next to him and to his surprise he did without much of a fight. Wrapping a strong arm around the skinnier man Oliver cleared his throat and asked, "Percy, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. What makes you-"

"Percival Weasley! Don't lie to me." Oliver stood up surprising both of them at how outraged he seem. Not letting it distract him though he went on, "You're upset. Anyone can tell that you're upset. Just talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Percy just looked down, staring at his hands folded neatly in his lap, "You wouldn't understand. Nobody would. This is something I have to do."

"I might understand. Perce, I love you. I've loved you since day one. Since that day I saw a quiet red headed boy scared out of his mind as walk out to go put on a hat." There was a light laugh. It could've been from both boys or just one but both had a smile on their faces, "I saw him smile as he ran into the arms of his brothers after finding out that he would be in the same house as them. I knew that I was going to be in the same house as him and that together we would be something special. I just never knew that you would be the best Perce."

Light gray eyes looked up touched at what he had heard. Both were slightly surprised at the words that were spoken and the moment became too tender to break. Suddenly Percy bolted up and his face filled with sudden anger, "I can't believe you would say that. After all these years and time that... Just how could you say that now Oliver? I told you after we graduated that I loved you. That I wanted to be with you!"

Fire burned in Percy's eyes. A crimson red so intense that his hair seemed blond in comparison, "I was willing to risk it all. I was willing to let down my whole family and be with you. I was willing to live for you."

"To live?" Oliver raised an eyebrow confused at the statement.

Percy gave a weak smile. Putting his hands on his face he tried to explain, "You know how when you want to get out of a horrid situation you just want to die. Well dying always seemed the easy way out. I just wanted to be alive and always be with you."

Oliver reached out and held Percy's hands, "I know Perce. I had this silly dream that I was going to become the top quidditch player and I would rock the world. I thought since I was going to be so important that I wouldn't have time to be in love. I thought quidditch was supposed to be my number one love." His words came out slow and steady taking a deep breath after sentence, "It was a horrible mistake Perce. If I could take it back I would. And I did come back! I realized that without you I couldn't live my life to the fullest."

With this the red head snatched his hand away furious at where the blame was now being placed, "A whole two years later! I had finally decided to settle things with Penelope Clearwater and I thought I could live a livable life with her!"

Percy walked to a corner where two books that looked like they had been used way past the broken point and sat on them. He raised his knees to his face and shut out the world. No longer would Oliver's words mean anything. He had seen Percy like this twice and both times words and reassuring mindless babbles meant nothing. The first time was when he thought Ginny had been lost in the Chambers of Secrets and the second time was when he told him that his heart was only for quidditch.

Letting out a quick breath of air the brunette sat next to the depressed red head and put his arm around him. They took in each other's warmth and comfort unsure what to say. His hand squeezed Percy's shoulder and he responded by scooting closer into the embrace. A warm smile spread across both their faces. It was like looking into the eyes of someone special after you share a simple joke. Once you see their eyes sparkle and the color shine it was magic that couldn't be casted with a wand. Except, they didn't need to look into each other's eyes; this was enough. All they needed was to know the other was there and nothing more.

"Dinner's ready." Percy's voice came out scratchy and a little tired.

Squeezing tighter Oliver looked up, "How do you know?"

Before he stood up the red head put his hand over the other's and gave it a light squeeze. "It's a charm. My mom put it on each of us so when we knew when it was time for dinner or bed. We get this funny feeling that we need to go wherever it's time for."

Amazed as always Oliver helped up the man whose eyes were so gray it was like looking into the ocean fog. Hand in hand they reached the bottom of the stairs where they carefully let each other go but they both knew, that this separation was temporary and sooner than later they would be back hand in hand.

After dinner both walked satisfied back into the room cluttered with more books than most libraries. It was a pleasant one where the Weasley family was delighted to see that Percy seemed to have a smirk on his face that was once lost. The twins were even so bold to try and throw some food at Perce but he stopped it instantly with his wand, transfigured it into a bee, and both were stung for their actions. Molly who would've normally scolded this behavior laughed and was overjoyed to see her son acting like he was _alive_. Ginny was extra attentive to both of the boys making sure that everything was pleasant. Oliver was pretty sure he saw her shoot a a tiny bolt of lightening when they got stung for an extra jolt. In the end, Olive was really happy with how the dinner went.

_'Happy enough that you'll stay with him and never leave him?'_

He shifted uneasily at the thought. He honestly felt like he could live with him and be with him forever but deep down he was scared. He was unsure if things could work out. Deep down he knew something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out.

'_He broke up with his girlfriend. He probably asked her to marry him and got rejected and now he's burying himself in books.'_

With a deep grunt the quidditch player cussed and tossed a pillow over his face.

"Should I leave you alone?" A voice came out sounding confused and almost embarrassed. Taking the pillow off his face hazel-brown eyes looked up and smiled. Percy was wearing long sleeved pajamas that suited him beautifully. They were red of course but had nice white stripes going down them and it made him seem so precious.

"No, come lay down. I'm already all cozy." They both laughed without a real care in the world. Percy jumped into the bed and nuzzled deep into the stronger man's arms. He took a whiff of his smell and smiled. It was always strong but at the same time there was something gentle about it. If cookies became masculine and emitted a pleasant order it'd be named Oliver Wood.

"What's so funny?" Oliver's voice came out groggy as he drifted off to sleep.

With the most casual tone he could make Percy said almost candidly, "Nothing cookie."

A raised eyebrow and an equally candid shrug and a smile was the perfect response given. However, Oliver then did the most imperfect thing trying to in the end achieve his main goal which was to figure out what had happened and fix it. As calmly as he could the quidditch player with insight beyond his time asked, "What happened?"

The atmosphere in the room became dark. The lights seemed to dim with the question almost as if they were being suffocated.

"Nothing." Was the only meek response he got.

Bashing himself mentally for making such a stupid mistake the brunette decided to change the subject. "Sorry sorry. Is there anything you want to do tomorrow? Like go out and grab a bite to eat and go have fun somewhere?"

There was no response this time.

Almost desperate now he pressed on, "Come on. Anything you want? We'll do whatever you ask.

"Read me a story."

Oliver's face scrunched up instantly. Not of disgust or disappointment but more out of a confusion. The whole time he knew him the red head seemed never much for fairy tales.

"Yeah... of course... Which story?"

Percy reached for the book that was on the nightstand. Oliver than realized all the other books were on the floor strewn about except that one was neatly placed and the closest to the bed. The red head passed it to his bed mate and said softly, "The first story please."

_The Tales of Hogwarts_, was neatly embedded in silver letters over the black binding. Hogwarts had plenty of stories that were interesting to read and everyone would tell each other over the fire place. As he leafed through the intro pages the first story read, "The Bravery and Love of Gryffindor." Oliver blinked puzzled at why he was requested to read this story. Each of the four houses had their own main fairy tale like story about their house and what they represented. The story of Slytherin was about true sacrifice, Ravenclaw's involved humility, and Hufflepuff's was of restraint. However, Gryffindor's was of love. How only the bravest, and truest would risk it all for a chance at true love.

Clearing his throat Oliver read the story to the old Headboy who once scolded younger students for being too immature.

_When Hogwarts was still new in age and philosophy there lived two promising students in the Gryffindor house. Their true names have been forgotten but one thing was for sure; they were made for each other. Typhoon was a true gentlemen of his time. He was polite to all and very serious studious individual. Even though he would fly off talking to everyone he was gentle to all he talked to and in the end well liked. Coral who was made for Typhoon loved to fly. She was involved in competitive flying and explained that up in the sky was where she felt down to earth. Although she was not as well known as Typhoon many still adored the way she could take the skies and almost rule the clouds themselves._

_Typhoon and Coral from day one admired each other from close and afar. Typhoon would watch Coral practice fly up in the skies racing against others or even herself. She would practice until sunset and then walk with Typhoon back hand in hand. That was how they spent their time at Hogwarts. During their final year Typhoon told Coral he would spend a thousand years with her if he could. With that they confessed their love and agreed they would be together forever. _

_Sadly, Coral was swept up too far and too fast. She flew so fast that Typhoon couldn't handle it. Emotionally he was lost and physically he didn't know where he was. Unsure what to do he ran. Scared, Typhoon escaped into the arms of another. Blinded by jealousy Coral casted a hex at having Typhoon betray her. She had been brave enough to put all her feelings out there and was fiercely rejected. _

_The hex was described that at the end of their time, Typhoon would die. He was marked with two hearts on his arm. One perfectly whole while the one next to it was shattered. The most tragic things was Typhoon accepted the curse from his true love. Unsure why she did it Coral was confused about everything except one. She had just cursed the one she loved to die. Gathering her lost bit of true courage she gave Typhoon a kiss only true love can give and removed the curse. In return, she had accepted the curse._

_Without any other words Coral grabbed a broom and flew into the setting sun to never be seen again._

Oliver read the last words almost shaken at how sad the story was. He heard it before but this moment it seemed deeper. It seemed to hit him on a more personal level. It reminded him too much of how he had ran away from when Percy had confessed his love for him. He closed the book with a sigh and smiled at the sight he saw. The redhead who had requested for the story had fallen asleep. His hair slightly curled over his eyes seemed like they were protecting him.

"I love you Perce." He leaned in giving him a kiss on the forehead, "I'll do anything for you. Even die for you..." Oliver paused for a second and smiled, "Or even live for you."

**Chapter end.**

Ending Notes: Wow. That took me maybe three friggen' years to write. If you liked it don't worry I do plan on typing up the next chapters, I just have to get around to it. I know it seems kind of off right now but it gets better (I hope). Review if you want but they do tend to motivate me to work faster. So thanks. Seriously. )


	2. Killing Me Softly

Author's Note: Alright here I go. Chapter 2. Hopefully, it does do well. I've been tweaking with this for a while. Also, There's probably only going to be one more chapter after this. SORRY THIS TOOK ME LIKE YEAR. BLAH. I FAIL.

Thanks to those who support me! Especially the one who gave me that motivating review. Ha. I seriously needed a self esteem boost :]

_salesshark: Ha thanks. I suppose three years would've been too long though? And thanks for calling it sweet. Way better than cheesy =)_

_ronrulez: I suppose in some way Ron does rule. Sorry for making you wait ha._

_Abigail M: Yes. I did mean Fred and George. Thanks for catching that. I always remember proof reading it and thinking something sounded funny. Good eye!_

_Dreamsand: Why thanks sweetheart. I love you too._

_Legeetlacrima:Here is your update. And one must wonder where you got the nickname legs from._

_**The Bravest Kiss**_

**Chapter 2 Killing Me Softly**

"Perce?" Oliver Wood blinked trying to adjust to the darkness. Percy was standing at the window looking out towards the rising sun. As he pulled off the covers to walk towards him the redhead opened the window letting in an unusually cold chill. Unsure what was going on Oliver set his bare foot on the cold hard floor and froze. '_What's going on? I can't move. Everything feels like ice.'_

Even with all his might the quidditch player couldn't move. Just when he lost hope in being able to pry himself from the wooden floor Percy jumped out the window. His body seemed to freeze in midair for a second as he looked back at the brunette and softly mouthed the words goodbye. Then he fell. He was gone. Out of sight soon to hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

Oliver opened his hazel eyes feeling the cold chill around him. He looked over at the window and saw that it was still closed. Peeking a little further out he could see the sun slowly climbing its way over the horizon. Morning was coming and deep down he wasn't ready. He wanted time to freeze so that he could lay with who he believed to be the best person in the world. As he scooted closer to the body next to him Oliver felt the mysterious chill again, '_It's cold. I feel like I'm laying down on ice. What's going on?'_

Once he put his arms around the red head sleeping next to him the microscopic brown hairs on his neck stood up. Percy was ice cold.

Oliver's thoughts began to go wild, '_I'm laying next to a cold dead body. Why!? He was fine last night, he was happy. Was it that dream? Is he really dead. It's like laying down next to a lump of metal."_

Bolting up right the brunette put his cheek close to the other's mouth and waited. He probably only waited close to a half second but it felt like a slow dying minute. That's when he felt warm air against his face. Percival Weasley was still breathing. He was still alive but he wondered how it was even possible for him to have a body temperature that had to be measured in kelvins. He put his hand on his forehead and slowly moved it down. First to his cheek, then slowly down to his neck, and gently went down his arm. If you had ever seen Oliver Wood it was almost laughable to think he had touch that could be considered soft. But you needed to know the sport he played to understand. He was the keeper. It didn't necessarily mean he kept things but it meant he knew how to stop things from leaving. He did have a firm touch but that's not where the root of it all started. It in reality started with being able to work around things. The ability to judge something before life could even stop it, and this slowly glide down from his cheek to his waist was proof. The proof that he knew what was wrong. Slowly he moved the sleeve and saw the mark that he needed.

"...Only true love could remove the curse." Oliver bit his lip as he said that out loud remembering an old tutoring session he had a couple years ago.

He could hear the frustration in the young prefect's voice, "Come on already. Get your head out of the clouds and focus." His voice was practically cracking at how stressed out he was, "If you don't focus and understand then you're going to be kicked off the quidditch team."

Oliver Wood tilted his head in an obvious attempt to prove his disinterest, "Yeah yeah. But why in the world do I have to learn the difference between a hex and a curse?"

"It's the concepts!" His red hair seemed to curl even further as he raised his hands in frustration, "It may not seem relevant now but one day it may save your life."

Oliver smiled his secret all star smile, "I'd rather save other lives than my own."

The prefect stopped in his tracks. That smile always made the red head stop what he was doing to pause and think. Oliver learned the power of this smile way too early in their friendship and often abused it for moments like these. It had the trick of releasing the tension in the room and it was an almost reset on Percy's frustration.

"Please, just focus. I don't want you to be upset because you don't get to play in the game against Hufflepuff."

The brunette stopped, he had never really ever heard the most perfect person in the world to be so concerned about someone else. With a second all star smile he looked up and nodded, "All right, Tell it to me one more time."

With the same pause that tended to come after the smile Percy went on, "Okay, what's a curse?"

"A type of spell meant for more body distinguishable reasons." The quidditch player said almost mechanically.

"Good." There was a grin on both their faces, "Now, according to the theories of late Larkin Dominic why are curse's so deadly?"

Hazel eyes blinked at this, "I don't know."

The lankier teen laughed, "Of course you don't. You were asleep during this lecture. I did want to wake you up because I thought you would've been really interested during that lecture."

"Why didn't you then?" Oliver was confused. It was unlike the Prefect to wake up someone who was sleeping in class ever. Especially if he knew that he would have been interested in the topic.

"You looked like a sleeping baby. And who wants to disturb that." There was a slight blush on his face as he said that, "Anyways, I took notes. Here, be sure to read it and remember it. And I mean actually remember it, it might help you become a hero one day."  
Touched Oliver took the notes and gave a genuine hearty thanks to his friend. Even to this day Oliver remembers the one thing Percy underlined. While curses are meant to damage you on a physical manner, hexes are meant to get you mentally. They're meant to attack you on the inside.

Breakfast had ended with Oliver and Percy volunteering for dish duty. As they were washing the dishes Oliver looked over and noticed that even though Percy was soaping and rinsing he still hadn't rolled up his sleeves. It was clear to the brunette why but he needed to squeeze it out of him. But how? What would be the best way?

'_It would be easier if you just came out clean about it. Take an assertive approach. That is the best way._'

'Shut up voice. If I let Percy feel like he's not in control then he'll just push me out.'

'_Ooh, brave Mr. Wood. Thinking he needs to just always plan things out. Always wait for the perfect opportunity.'_

_ ''_Shut up, I know what he needs. I just need to figure out how to give it to him.'

"Er, Ol..?" Oliver looked over to see confused gray eyes staring back at him, "Why are you muttering to yourself?"

A frown overcame the keeper's face, he had never realized that he was speaking out loud. A slight worrying though came to him making him wonder if he spoke out loud all the time or this was just a rare case. Coming to the decision that he needed to take the initiative he went for it, "I was just wondering – Oh, Perce, your sleeves. They're soaked!"

Deep down the taller man knew this trick was a low attempt but he had to try. He as casually as he could reached over to roll the other's sleeves. However, before he knew it there was a bright light and within a millisecond Oliver was on the ground seeing not only stars but a concerned Percy standing over him. His head was pounding and he couldn't move a single muscle. In fact, Oliver had to strain and look over to make sure he still had his limbs.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry!" Percy stood next to him with big gray eyes looking like a big puppy, "You just surprised me and I reacted. I didn't mean to blast you. It just happened."

Oliver stood up with the help of the smaller man and knew that he was lying. If Percy had casted the spell by accident he would have probably sent him through a wall. However, he was only knocked to the ground which meant Percy had only used maybe a quarter of the spells' full power. This was obvious. Percy was hiding. This was now a battle. A battle of wits, intelligence, determination, and time. Oliver needed to know the truth of this so called curse, if Percy truly did have it, how to make Percy admit he had it, and how much time he had left if the curse was real.

After they had finished the dishes they went up back to the bed room that could be dubbed as the library. Oliver grabbed the book that he had read the night before and skimmed through it again.

"What are you reading?" Percy asked sitting next to the taller man.

Oliver looked over and smiled at his companion. He closed the book and put it back on the nightstand and put his arm around him. He nuzzled his face against red curls that placed themselves against the back of the other's neck. After hearing a light chuckle he leaned closer and took in his smell. While Oliver had a strong, gentle, smell that matched his personality Percy had the same quirk. Oliver caught the smell of cologne and clean laundry. It mixed well and was far from overpowering. The only regret that Oliver had was how close he had to get to truly take in the smell.

"Ol', your tickling me." He said trying not let out another chuckle.

A mischievous smile came across the taller man's face, "No, I'm not."  
"Yes you are." His voice came out firm and very to the point, "It's a combination of your hair, you breathing down the back of my neck which is a very sensitive spot, and the stubble you have from probably not shaving today."

"Percy." Oliver laughed, he just couldn't hold it in. "This is tickling."

With that the taller man took his chance before his victim could defend himself. The redhead whose face was quickly matching his hair struggled to escape but both parties knew it was too late. He was on the ground and the torturer had straddled him and was going for his sides, pits, and anywhere else that could make him laugh.

"Oliver Wood!" Percy was struggling to get those words out, "STOP! I will kill you and your unborn children if you don't stop!"

The brown eyed man whose eyes sparkled with joy leaned in against his victim's ear, "As if I would let you get an abortion."

Once the gray eyes opened with realization as to what was said Oliver resumed his attack. Every time their was an opening he dove in and went for it. After about a minute Oliver had decided the other had enough and climbed off of him. He stood up looking over the other man. His red hair was disheveled, he had a big grin, and his chest was going up and down from breathing so hard.

"Oliver... Wood... you're a monster." Percy gave one last exhausted laugh.

With a triumphant smile Oliver grabbed some spare clothes from his bag, "Hey, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back okay?"

Percy smiled and waved him away.

"By the way. Let's go out today. You and me okay?"

The red head looked up, "Where to?"

"I don't care." Oliver shrugged, "You pick."

With that Oliver stepped into the shower. He still had a goofy grin from the earlier events that stained his face. After lathering and rinsing his hair and body the now clean and freshly shaved man got lost in his thoughts. He needed to confront Percy about that story. Could it possibly be true? Could some old fairy tale curse be real? If so, why would Percy have it?

'_Percy seems like the type to get into these kinds of situations. He'd jump into hell if he were ordered too.'_

Oliver frowned. That thought was much too cynical and even left a foul taste in his mouth. However, no matter what though Oliver was determined to get the truth out of Percy today. The reasons for his odd behavior, why he quit his job, and the mysterious mark on his arm.

When Oliver stepped back into the room he was amazed. It was spotless and tidy. The bed had been made and all the books were put away. Every single book was shelved and stacked neatly. However, the Tales Of Hogwarts was still on the nightstand.

"You cleaned up?"

Percy who was dusting the shelves looked over and smiled, "Yeah. Thought I should organize everything before I leave?"

There was a pause from both men, "Come on Perce, we're just going out for a little bit."  
As if he was holding back tears the red head smiled, "Yeah. Um, let's go."

The taller man raised an eyebrow, "Where to?"

"The park."

The two men packed a lunch and with a very quiet pop, apparated into a very quiet open field with trees surrounding the area.

As they settled into their spot Oliver stretched his arms, "I hate apparating."

With this he shook his body as if trying to shake off the apparation. As Percy sat down getting comfortable he laughed, "You should've told me. We could have walked here."

The other man sat down and scooted in, "What? I assumed we were going some where far."

Percy laughed. "No, this is where I used to go to get away from it all."

The taller man laid down on the blanket as the other scooted in his arms, "From what?"

Finding a comfortable spot against his chest Percy continued, "The craziness of the house. Ginny's crying, Ron's whining, Fred and George's craziness and even Bill's and Charlie's arguments. This was my quiet spot to get away from them."

Shifting his arm slightly the hazle eyed looked around trying to take in all the memories this place held for the other. He could picture it perfectly, a younger version, the version he spent years sharing a room with reading a book under a tree with some sort of bite sized snacks.

"Perce?"

"Yes Oliver?"

"What are your favorite kind of snacks?"

Oliver could almost feel the confused gaze he was probably getting right now. He tried to look up at the sky as if his question was completely normal and rooted with obvious backgrounds.

"Um, I really like muffins."

A light chuckle escaped his lips, "Right, muffins. They are mighty delicious."

The smaller man gave the other a light pat against his chest as if signaling him to quiet down. Settling down the two men rested and stared up at the sky enjoying the other's company. Oliver couldn't help but imagine a young red haired boy sitting under a tree now with a book in hand and a muffin in the other.

"Oliver?" Percy's questioning voice broke the silence, "Why are you laughing?"

Oliver looked around trying to think of a reason that prevented him from sounding crazy, "I'm hungry."

Percy stopped and looked around, "I guess it's time to eat. You should have said something instead of making funny noises to yourself."

A protest was about to come out of the brown haired man's lips but he decided it was an argument he would lose. They ate in silence only taking in the sights and each other's company. After they finished they went back to laying down and watch the clouds take shapes over them.

The warm air, cool breeze, and the comfort of having who he coined, "the most beautiful" man ever next to him lulled the taller man to sleep. He wasn't even aware that he had even drifted off until the man sleeping next to him elbowed him lightly.

"Mm, yeah Perce?" Brown eyes looked down at the other as he tried to appear awake and alert.

"You've been asleep for like an hour." The red head smiled.

Getting up and stretching his arms the taller man took a deep breath, "Excuse me but I was not sleeping. Only resting."

Sitting up the red head stretched out his arms and laughed, "Yeah sure."

After a couple of seconds Percy took the other's hand, "Do you remember in our sixth year when people started spreading the rumor that I was kissing Penelope?"

Squeezing the other's hands Oliver grimaced, "I made such a scene. I was so upset."

"Do you remember why you were so upset?"

Giving the other hand another squeeze Oliver nodded, "Yeah. I kissed you the night before."

Percy responded by squeezing his hand back, "Yeah. For some reason we were talking and you kissed me. The next day I was talking to Penelope and she kissed me. I thought it was some joke at first or somebody put some magnetism charm on my lips. But you were so upset with me. You yelled and cried and screamed all at the same time. I didn't know what to say. It wasn't until the next year that I realized it was because you loved me."

The brunette swallowed a lump in his throat, "What are you getting at Perce?"

"Just thank you." The red head turned to look the other straight in the eye. Taking in how the other looked at that very second Oliver closed his eyes to kiss the other on the lips. To his surprise as he leaned in further then he needed to only to realize Percy had moved away. The red head had scooted back and his eyes screamed that he was terrified. Trying to hide how hurt he was Oliver stood up stretching his arms towards the sky.

"I suppose it's time we head back. The sun is beginning to set."

Percy didn't respond. Only stared at the ground a moment longer, gave a quiet okay, and packed the belongings.

Trying to lighten the mood Oliver laughed, "Let's walk this time. If you apparated me again I might just have to go home."

"Then why don't you go home!" Percy's voice came out at full force and caught the other completely off guard.

"I hate to say this Ol' but I was going to ask you this when we got back. It's time for you to go home. You've overstayed your welcome and you can't be here anymore because it's just time for you to go and..."

Oliver's heart broke as he looked at the other man. His face looking down, cowering behind his glasses, and tears slowly falling down. Leaning in the brunette embraced the smaller man and let him cry into his chest. Feeling the entire spectrum of emotions Percy just couldn't help but break down. Never in his whole life had he felt happy and sad, so excited and scared, or even disappointed yet triumphant. It was complicated and it all flooded out of the young red head. He screamed and cried until he just couldn't anymore. The whole time though Oliver never let him go. Oliver's thoughts ran wild with fear. This most likely meant the truth, '_Percy truly believes he's going to die. He's certain he has the curse.'_

Once the shorter man finally was able to collect himself he took a deep breath of air. Wiping his face against his sleeve he took the other's hands, "Come on. Let's go home."

Oliver simply nodded his head and they walked together in silence, hand in hand, both wondering what the next day would hold for them. Once they had returned back to the Burrow they announced they had returned and went back into Percy's room. Without any words the redhead climbed into the bed and said, "Just lay here with me."

Without so much of a second thought the other man complied and cuddled up next to him. Oliver let his thoughts wander and even questioned if he should bring up the mysterious mark on his arm. Deciding it would be better to hold it off for another day Oliver went off into his own dream world paying no mind to the cynical voice in his head that told him he should quit avoiding his fears and to take action.

Oliver Wood woke up to nothing. He didn't wake up because of a sound because the only sound he could hear was his own breathing. He didn't need to use the restroom so the only thing that Oliver woke up to was nothing. This nothing was what woke him up. There was no heavenly presence next to him. Stepping out of the bed the brunette's bare feet touched the hard wood floors. An unsettling nostalgia flooded Oliver's mind and even sent chills down his spine. Shaking it off he tip toed silently down the stairs coming face to face with a redheaded Weasley putting a piece of paper on the table, looking up at Oliver, and mouthing the words, "Goodbye." With the quietest crackle he was gone.

Instantly the strong man ran back up the stairs grabbing his shoes and wand from the other man's room and dashed outside. He knew where he had to go. He ran with everything inside of him, his thoughts blazing up in fear and denial, hoping that he was where he should have been. The cool air stung the athlete's throat as he panted to keep his fast pace. His arms moving in rhythm with his legs, both pairs of limbs pushing the other saying that they needed to hurry.

He passed a tree that looked familiar and made a quick right. '_I just have to pass this clearing. I just have to pass this clearing and I can see him. I know he'll be there._'

Sure enough as soon as Oliver passed the last clearing he could make out a faint silhouette of a tall, thin man staring up at the stars.

"I was hoping you wouldn't come." He didn't bother to turn around to see who had made all the noise. It didn't really matter though. Only one person in the whole world could have put the pieces together to come here and sure enough he did.

Oliver was panting for breath but forced himself to speak, "You didn't think I would let you go a third time did you?"

The redhead smiled to himself with his back still against the other man. He was still looking at the stars and his voice so soft that the brunette strained to catch every word, "Why not?"

"Cause Perce, the third time's the charm right?" Oliver laughed hoping to get something out of the other man. Something that didn't sound like depression.

"Yeah? What if a curse was involved?" Percy turned around. He wasn't even wearing a sweater and the night air was biting against the bullets of sweat on Oliver's face. He couldn't help but want to reach out to the other man and tell him it was okay, keep him warm and safe but the taller man knew if he made one wrong move Percy would apparate out of there.

"We can fix this Perce. You and me. We can work it out. You know I don't just mean us too."

Oliver took slow steps towards the other man. Hoping just hoping he could disarm the other man of his wand.

"You can't stop this Ol'. I've been trying. I'm out of time."

Percy took out his wand and pointed it at the night sky. Deciding this was the time to take action the old quidditch captain took out his wand in silence and casted an anti-apparation spell. It was actually a very easy spell to cast and Oliver knew it since he had just casted one in his own apartment a few days ago.

The redhead looked back at the other man smiled and attempted to apparate. The scene could almost be described as comedic if not for the intensity of the situation. Percy had raised his wand attempting to leave the area with a quiet pop sound and had come to the unsettling realization that he couldn't leave.

"You casted something didn't you?" Percy sounded genuinely amused and not at all upset by the change of situation. "You know I could break whatever you casted in seconds."

"Yeah I know." Oliver raised his wand. "I won't let you."

The redhead evaluated the other man and raised his wand in return, "You can't win against me. Not in a duel."

"I'm bringing you back Percy. I'm a keeper remember? I can stop anything from leaving the playing field."

Oliver took a deep breath and sent his first spell to stop the other man from leaving in a duel he knew he would lose.

**Chapter end.**

Ending Notes: Bejeezus I'm slow as hell. Sorry guys. I'm in college and studying to be a teacher, relationships, and jobs. However, that means I haven't stopped writing! I mostly just work on a novel that I really want to get published. However, this caught my eye and I have decided to finish it. If all goes to plan I should have the next and final chapter done before I go back to spring semester of college. Thanks and review please. Feedback is nice =)


	3. Safe In The Dark

Author's Note:The last and final chapter. Enjoy it please. I'm feeling very moody so ignore anything that sounds like I'm projecting something. Well then, let us begin. I love you all 3

Editing Note: In the previous chapter when I was explaining the difference between curses and hexes I goofed.

_Natwest: I can't give too much away but it's not the dark mark. The thought never occurred to me. Thanks for adding some perspective!_

_Legs: Ha. I wasn't expecting too much. Well maybe like you had three legs and people called you extra legs or something and it eventually shortened down to just legs. It delivered? Wow. That truly makes me happy to know!_

_**Bravest Kiss**_

**Chapter 3 Safe in the Dark**

"I'm bringing you back Percy. I'm a keeper remember?" Oliver held his wand steady as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I can stop anything from leaving the playing field."

Oliver took a slow and a steady sigh and then yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_"

The red head without even flinching flicked his wand down and blocked it. Oliver Wood stared unsure how he was going to win as he watched his opponent slowly raise his wand back up. With that, the brunette's world went dark. There was a full moon so Oliver had good enough light to see the man who he loved more than life itself but the second Percy had raised his wand back up he couldn't see a thing. Percy had done something, he either created a field of darkness or caused him to be blind.

With the skill to always analyze things on the spot Oliver took in the situation, 'Percy would most likely do one of the following things. He would either run and try to escape the field, break the charm he casted in the area, or he might disable me.'

The brunette gritted his teeth and raised his wand high into the air, "_Ventus Tornare Deprimo."_ His words escaped his lips so silently that it merely looked as if he was pointing towards the night sky or even stretching his arm. Then his spell hit and it took all he had not to lose his balance. Oliver Wood had summoned a ridiculously strong wind blowing around them in a circular motion. If things went to plan Percy was now too busy being knocked around by the wind to escape.

Oliver casted three spells. One to cure his eyes, one to light the field, and then a charm to remove a field of darkness. The last one worked, '_Third time really is the charm.'_

He shielded his hazel eyes from the wind and saw the redhead low to the ground trying to gain composure and remove the wind that was called upon. Knowing this was his only chance Oliver attempted to try and take away Percy's wand again, _"Expelliarmus."_

Even fighting against a tempest of wind the smaller man was able to deflect his spell. The brunette was impressed and proud. Percy was an exceptional duelist even at Hogwarts, he had been the first to master casting complicated spells with out words. Oliver Wood was terrible at it and thus, never really practiced dueling. His opponent on the other hand, enjoyed it greatly and was undefeated during their time at Hogwarts.

A flash of light came from Percy's wand and the wind finally dyed down.

"That was impressive Ol." The man who had been crouching down and shielding himself from the wand stood up straight looking taller than his rival, "This is almost fun."

Oliver couldn't help but smile and he received a smile back. It was almost too cruel to think about the outcome if the quidditch player failed, '_If I screw up here I will never see him again. This is my last chance to make things right. To make sure he never leaves me again.'_

"Come on Perce." Oliver licked his lips, "Neither of us have seen a flick of gold yet. The game has just began."

The other man laughed, "It's not like you to make a seeker reference."

Merely shrugging his shoulder Oliver pointed at a pile of rocks between him and the other man, "_Avis."_

The rocks grew wings, a beak, and then a head. Five birds fluttered into the sky and Oliver then pointed his wands towards Percy, "_Oppugno."_

The birds flew high into the air and then swooped down towards their target in kamikaze like fashion. Taking this chance the brunette dashed towards him. His plan hoped that while he was focused on the birds he would be able to tackle him and take his wand by force. If magic wasn't going to work for him he figured the next best thing would be to just grab it from him.

Percy Weasley raised his wand towards the birds dramatically falling towards him, "_Evanesco."_

Oliver ran knowing he didn't have much time. One bird was already gone, two, three, and he missed. Percy missed one of the birds and Oliver had only two more steps to go and then he can tackle him. It was too late. Percy ignored the two birds and pointed his wand at Oliver. In a flash of light the brunette was on the ground. His vision blurred so much he wasn't even sure they were open. Out of his view however, the two birds reached their target. The first bird flew hard into Percy's hand causing him to drop his wand. The second bird swooped down and picked up the wind. It looked up at Percy with it's dark eyes, gave a sorrowful chirp, and flew away with his wand in its beak.

The brunette couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel his arms or legs. He was probably hit with a stronger version of the spell from before. It took every thing he had to not pass out.  
"I'm sorry Oliver." The redhead walked up towards the still body and quietly took the wand from his hands. There was no struggle. No matter how hard he tried Oliver Wood couldn't grip onto his wand. No matter how he tried he couldn't stop the man he loved from leaving. He wanted to yell in frustration but even moving his jaw was beyond him. The only thing he could do was to feel the tears swell up in his eyes and that, he couldn't even stop.

` '_You're losing it Oliver. You're losing him.'_ Oliver could still feel Percy looking over him. He hadn't heard him move since taking the wand from his hand. What's worse was that Percy hadn't let go of his hand.

"Ollie." Percy spoke giving his hand a tight squeeze, "I love you. More than words can describe. I'm going to tell you you everything. I owe you that much."

Oliver wanted to squeeze his hand back. If he couldn't talk he at least he could let the other man know he was here for him. Even a light squeeze was beyond him and Percy continued, "About a year ago Penelope confessed something to me. She had fallen in love with another man. However, that man had left his previous lover for Penelope and they had been seeing each other secretly. I don't blame Penelope for going off with another man. It was my fault, I pushed her to it. She did love me but I couldn't love her. I wanted to make her happy but I couldn't love her in that way. Although our relationship was good it wasn't healthy."

Percy laughed to himself as he went on, "Being with her was nothing compared to being with you for these two days. I just wish I could wake up and see your face every day until we grow old together." The gray eyed man gave a sad sigh as he went on, "Well, back to my story I suppose? What happened was that this new lover Penelope had, well, let's just call him Pete for Pete's sake."

A tired smile came across the redhead's face and even the frozen brunette felt a light twitch on the side of his face, "Pete's old lover casted a curse for leaving him. It's probably the same curse from the Gryffindor story. The curse will kill the carrier after a year. When dear old Pennie came up to me in tears about this curse I did everything I could to find a way to stop it. We went to so many people it was ridiculous. Practically all of them didn't believe us and nobody was willing to help. I barely believed it myself but Pete was convinced it was real. He said if you had the curse you could feel it. Eating away at your heart, clawing itself at your emotions."

"Ol', he was right. It hurts so much at times. It feels like everything in the world went wrong and it just won't stop hurting. It's driving me nuts." Still clutching the other man's hand Percy brought their hands up to his chest, "Oliver, you were the only thing that took away the pain. You took away all the emptiness. We met a person who said the curse can be freely passed around from one person to another. However there are two rules. The first rule is you have to be willing to accept the curse. The second, you have to be in love."

"It's such a cruel curse isn't it. You have to be in love and still willing to die. Penelope took the curse from Pete. When we found the truth she told me she was the one who deserved to die. For coming between Pete and that woman, and for being unfaithful to me. However, it's not her fault. It was mine. For lying to her for all these years, for making her feel obligated to be with me when in reality she just wanted what I really wanted. After she took the curse from Pete I couldn't live anymore. I took her hand, told her I did truly love her and gave her a kiss. That's how you pass the curse from person to person. With a kiss. How romantic is that?"

With both his hands the redhead held the other man's hand close to his chest. Slowly Oliver was able to feel each heartbeat a little stronger than the last. He was slowly recovering from the blast he felt earlier, "Of course I wasn't going to go laying down. I tried everything. I wasn't ready to die. When I gave Pennie the kiss I thought to myself I loved her. But it wasn't her face I saw in my head. I saw yours. Your short brown hair, the strong jaw, your beautiful lips. I wasn't going to let this curse stop me. I did try. I wanted to cure myself and go back to you."

"I couldn't though." Oliver began to feel a warm tingling sensation going down his arms. He realized that Percy was crying and the tears were falling onto his arms. He knew he was recovering faster than Percy had estimated so he needed to come up with a careful plan, "As much as I tried I couldn't remove this mark. I couldn't get rid of this horrible feeling. Everyday was just that much harder until I gave up. I couldn't do it. In my head I said goodbye to you because I was running out of time. Then, you appear at my door. You made these last days of my life the best I've ever had."

Oliver shifted his eyes down. He was finally about to regain control of his eyes and he looked at the other man. He was sitting down with his legs crossed. His own wand on the other man's lap. Now looking at the other man Oliver could just feel all the sadness pouring out of his words. Struggling with all his might he gave a light squeeze back. This went against his plan to take the other man by surprise but more than anything Percival Weasley needed his support.

A light smile came across the tear stricken man's face. "I love you Oliver." Percy's voice had grown quiet as he looked up, "The curse is supposed to strike today. Right with the rising of the sun. I only have maybe another five minutes."

Percy slowly shifting his gaze and the hazel eyed man looked towards the same direction seeing the sky slowly turn scarlet against the dark indigo of the night sky. If Percy was right then he only had a few more minutes to try and save Percy. His thoughts began to panic. There was noway he would be able to regain control of his body, break a curse that the most brilliant person he ever knew couldn't even solve, or even stop him from disappearing.

"Ugh. I hate this." Percy threw a rock as he snapped to himself, "I just want to spend these last two days with you."

Mustering everything inside of him Oliver tightened his grip around the other man's hand. He struggled not to lose his grip. He felt the other man tighten his grip against his hand.

"You're perfect. Please don't forget about me." He squeezed a little harder, "And please, forgive this foolish man who fell head over heels for you the first day he saw you ready to board a train with the most beautiful smile on your face."

The split second Oliver felt the other man's hand begin to let go he took action. With everything he had he tightened his grip and pulled the other man on top of him. Surprised Percy fell easily on top of him struggling to land softly on the other man. With another quick breath Oliver put his arms around the thinner man and turned them around. Now Oliver had the advantage. Even though he still hadn't regained most of his motor control he was able to pin the other man. It took great effort to keep his head up and stare the other man in the eye but being able to look into a pair of soft gray eyes gave him all the strength he needed.

"You are so stupid." Oliver's voice came out hoarse. Still suffering he stared at the other man carefully, "Believing that you caused this is saying this is my fault."

Percy's eyes widened with horror, "That's simply not true! You did nothing wrong."

Oliver licked his lips and stared the other man down. His face only inches away, "You're wrong. You came to me and confessed that you loved me. If I hadn't been so self centered about being the greatest star in the world we could have been together."

Biting his lip the other man struggled not to let the tears flow. He still had a solid grip on the his hands but Percy had not once tried to struggle and break free.

"That's madness."

"Exactly." Oliver gave the other man a huge smile. "I don't think you caused this. This is nobody's fault. It just played out like this."

"That's not true..." Percy struggled to get his words out. Shifting his body slightly he took a glimpse at how close the sun was from rising, "Oliver. I don't have much time."

Tightening his grip around the other man Oliver could feel his voice rising, "Think about it Perce! Look at me and tell me you deserve to die because you love someone."

Both men stared at each other. Oliver's face stern analyzing every sign that Percy was giving with each emotion on his face. Percy swallowed a lump in his throat, "I told you didn't I. I wanted to be with you. I want to get a little house with you and maybe a dog. I want to come home everyday and ask you how was the match or if practice was rough."

Oliver couldn't hold back the smile. "Percy, I asked if you deserve to die."

Staring at the other man coldly the redhead felt his eyes water and everything inside of him break, "No. I deserve to be punished and continue living with you."

Both men smiled at each other. Percy shifted his body again and knew he had last then a minute to escape. "Oliver. The sun. It's coming up. I can't die in front of you."

Percy's face shifted from a smile to instant fear. His eyes screamed terror and dread. He licked his lips.

"Percy, I won't let you die." Leaning slowly Oliver attempted to connect his lips against the other man's but Percy turned his head.

"And not under any circumstance will I let you die!" Percy's voice was close to hysteria at what Oliver had attempted.

The stronger man finally released the other man's hands and held the redhead's face close to his. As he nudged him to stare back at him Oliver spoke, "Trust me. I wont' let either of us die."

Unsure what to say Percy stared into Oliver's face. He always looked so confident and strong. Feeling a strong feeling of relief come over him Percy nodded his head slowly. Oliver gently rubbed Percy's tear stained face with his thumbs and gave the other man a sweet smile. Leaning in slowly their lips connected. The kiss started slow but as Percy warmed into it he raised his arms and wrapped them around the broader man's waist. Soon their mouth's open and passion flared between the two men.

The two men never stopped kissing each other. Both responded to each other's movements and continued their kiss. The orange sky blared over the couple yet neither of them stopped. The sun had risen but neither ceased their actions until they heard a light chirp next to them.

Both men looked over taking slow gasps of air and stared at a small bird with a wand in its beak. It dropped the wand in front of the men, chirped twice happily, bounced around a little, and then flew away towards the sun that had climbed past the horizon.

"I love you Oliver Wood."

"I love you Percy Weasley."

Brown eyes stared back into gray eyes. Oliver touched the other mans face rubbing the other's cheeks while his memories floated back into something that he recalled the day before around this same time. It was about a lecture he got regarding curses. Even though curses attacked you from the inside it didn't mean internally. It was more mental than anything. Take away the feeling, thoughts, or emotion that the curse feasted itself on then the curse fades away. Taking away the loneliness the curse fed off of gave it no reason to exist. This was one of the many things the great Headboy of Hogwarts had taught the Gryffindor quidditch captain.

"I'm glad you want to live with me Percy." Oliver smiled staring into the other man's eyes.

Percy smiled back tightening his squeeze around the other man, "I'd live forever with you if possible."

Both men stared into each other's eyes eventually getting lost into another kiss.

**Story End.**

Ending Notes: I FINISHED. I GODDAMN FINISHED. Wow. Hope this story met to your standards. Please review. I would appreciate any final thoughts to those who read it. I actually wrote an extra page. It originally had a way more ambiguous ending but I felt like it didn't fit right. So I extended this story and gave it a proper ending. So again any kind of feedback would be nice. Ha.

Again, thanks for reading and please let this sad artist know what you guys thought of his work =)


End file.
